


Bird Set Free [fanvid] (Sia)

by arestlesswind



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arestlesswind/pseuds/arestlesswind
Summary: "I sing for love, I sing for me."
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 3





	Bird Set Free [fanvid] (Sia)

**Author's Note:**

> YouTube direct link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4Bo78eMjyM


End file.
